robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
YUKC0
"Not just your average joe." '''-YUKC0 '''YUKC0(often misspelled as YUCK0) is a well known clown myth that works at G0Z's circus. He is the oldest of the rest of the clowns. Overview He seems to be a clown with an angry face. Along with bandages on his head which also seem's like a broken light bulb on top of his bandages. He wears a polka dot shirt along with some green pants. He stated on his Twitter ”Im retiring as a myth, I warned everyone that it'd come one day, i'll conclude my story line lore sometime soon, It's been fun, till next time.” In his discord, on the night of the reveal, he revealed he is ItsKermo https://robloxianmythhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Filthy_Kermo. Unlike the other circus workers, YUKC0 does not seem to be under the influence of happiness of Father Sun. In “G0Z, YUKC0, and Z00ZY_Q Answer your Questions!”, YUKC0 states he doesn't even know Father Sun. History There is a comic made by MrFxxy that portrays a regular man who seems to be injured from a war happening in the military. The man looked into a puddle of his own blood and smiled looking at the reflection of his new identity, 'YUCK0'. There have been many theories that YUKC0 was enrolled in the military before becoming a clown and some of his own colleagues believe that is the case considering he taught them how to shoot. YUKC0 has not confirmed nor denied these statements. Easter CL0WN.png|YUKC0's avatar on Easter 2019 Game(s) THE YUKC0 SHOW My Safe Spot. Who are you? Behavior He is the most human of the clowns. Mostly likely due to his anger and alcoholic traits. In a video Speedy2662 uploaded, YUKC0 states he can’t go into the Church of Father Sun. He seems to not be under the trance of Father Sun, like Z00ZY_Q and G0Z. Z00ZY_Q and G0Z are most likely under the trance of forever happiness that Father Sun shines upon them. YUKC0 isn’t happy whatsoever. He might be able to share some information about Father Sun, and whether he’s a nice person or not (that will be hard due to his mean behavior). He is seen to call others ugly or be insulting. He occasionally raids places or plays games with his fans. He enjoys his fans and gives them gratitude by calling them names. YUKC0 show.jpg|Schedule for the first YUKC0 show D3sjjsuW0AAD7Hg.jpg|Schedule for the latest YUKC0 Show Group(s) DON'T CLICK JOIN External Links YUKC0's Roblox Profile YUKC0's Twitter Trivia * He is the most human out of the G0Z's clowns. * YUKC0 seems to have an 300 pounded girlfriend named "Sugar" * He is the second Myth to ever have his own show, the first being Terroah. * He drinks something named "YUCK0 Juice" * He supposedly gets lunch at a Wendy's dump. * His myth and username is based off of an actual clown named "Yucko". * Multiple people run the YUKC0 account, but its confirmed it is always ItsKermo for the shows. * YUKC0 Is Disliked By SELOZAR. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord Category:G0Z Category:Contained Myths Category:Needs Fixing Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Myth by Association Category:Retired Myths Category:Clowns Category:Myths with Social Medias